The Legend of Zelda: The Prophesies
by KingHaza
Summary: Link must travel to three different realms and collect the Triforce, but only as a key to an ancient relic that is more than then times as powerful as its predecessor... the Tricoerce.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Zelda

The Prophesy of the Tricoerce Part One - The Solar Prophesy Prologue - The Tricoerce 

A very, very long time ago, a golden power was created. The three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, named it the Triforce. Soon after, they gave birth to three gods, Nid, Eroraf, and Uryan. The three new gods wanted to recreate the Triforce, and so they did.

Power, Wisdom, and Courage pieced together the Triforce, while Skill, Strategy, and Bravery pieced together the Tricoerce. Each god took their piece of the Tricoerce and brought it to the place of their choosing. There they remain, guarding their bit of power.

Their mothers, Din, Farore, and Nayru, took their pieces of the Triforce and used them to lock the doors to the places that their sons chose. They then split their piece into three parts and hid them as well.

The Tricoerce was then sealed apart from each other with a mystical gem called the Crystal of Life. The Tricoerce could then never be used, all three pieces or not, without the Crystal of Life.

The Tricoerce of Skill was placed in the Solar Temple. The Tricoerce of Strategy was placed in the Lunar Temple. The Tricoerce of Bravery was placed in the Terrestrial Temple. The Crystal of Life was placed in Viva City, a long abandoned city in the depths of the Pyramid of Prophesy.

Everyone knows that if you obtain the Triforce, any wish will come to you, as well as an endless life and complete domination and power. However, with the Tricoerce, one will be granted any amount of any wish that they desire, and twist the laws of physics to their liking.

That is why, over the thousands and thousands of years, that hundreds upon hundreds of generations have fatally attempted to find the Tricoerce after revealing the secret. The Temples still remain hidden, and will never be found, until the Chosen One can decipher this message…

O Chosen One, the Secret to the Temples Location is (strange symbols).


	2. Chapter One

The Legend of Zelda

The Prophesy of the Tricoerce Part One - The Solar Prophesy 

Chapter One – Hieroglyphics

"Oh my… Oh my dear lord!" the Professor exclaimed. "Can this be true? It must be… the ones of old do not joke when they write upon a door with the Triforce! Or could it be the Tricoerce?" Indeed, he was standing atop a small pyramid-like structure in the northwest corner of Gerudu Desert, that held an eternally sealed stone door with a picture of the Triforce (or Tricoerce) in the dead center. The Professor, who was great friends with Link, had gone on an expedition to find, research, and translate the hieroglyphics upon the door. He had succeeded, except, that is…

"But what does this message mean? Ah… oh course. I am not the Chosen One! That is why I cannot read it! Link must be the One. He always is; I mean, he's saved Hyrule over a dozen times. Who says he can't do it again? Well, off I go… to Link! … Alas, my research is not complete. There are more hieroglyphics upon the pyramid that I have yet to decipher. But then how to tell him? Ah, of course. A letter!" And he pulled out a piece of papyrus and began to write, "Dear Link, I have revealed yet another ancient secret! It seems as though another quest awaits you. I need you to report immediately to my lab in the mountains for briefing. Yours truly, the Professor."

And he folded and sealed it, then began to head back to his camp. He turned and walked down the strangely unstable staircase, with large, long, and threatening cracks all along it. The cracks had been there since before anyone remembered, though they never gave out, and must be holding something that was meant to be hidden. However, what it is guarding is so far unknown to all.

He turned to the left and walked off, avoiding the creatures that sprouted from the hot sand. _Strange how easy it is,_ he though. _To avoid these things. It's almost like… they're **afraid** of me. But why? How? Perhaps someone of my kind has attacked them… recently._ Animals and creatures would have forgotten any long-ago attack, so it had to be recently... but who?

_Whoosh_.

A shadow rushed by quickly. The professor snapped out of his trance and looked around for the source. "H… hello?" he called out, half in hopes that they would answer and apologize for scaring him. "Is anyone there?"

"_Yes."_

A demonic, but quiet, voice whispered in the professor's ear and whatever it was disappeared before he could blink. "Who… who are you?"

Silence.

"Show yourself!" he yelled, regaining some of his courage.

The shadow whizzed by again, closer to the pyramid than before, but just south of it, where a large rock in the shape of a creatures head lay, its 'mouth' wide open, showing some kind of an entrance. A reddish glow could be seen from the inside, and it flickered about as fire would.

"_Happy?"_

"No! Who are you? Where are you? Why do you bother me?"

"_If only questions were that easily answered. Then your life would be so much easier from here on out."_

The shadow rushed by again, this time simply for fun. But as it was just leaving the professors' field of view, it fell to the ground, a sandman (a creature of the desert) firmly holding its leg. The professor so badly wanted to see what it was, but as he looked at the sandman, it gave him a nod to the exit of the desert. _Perhaps,_ he thought. _They don't **fear** me, they **honor** me._ And so the professor nodded thanks, put down a bit of creature food as a reward, and ran for the exit, without even thinking about looking at the shadow one more time.

_Meanwhile…_

A dark place. Yes, a very, _very_ dark place. One in this area would not be able to see the sun in such a dark place, even if it was right in front of you. This is the one place that anything evil should happen, because any hero would be swallowed by the shadows, and the creatures that lived there should not even have to lift a finger. Of course, this is what happened in this most dreaded of places. Evil filled the earthen-formed walls of these caverns, and not a one could see what they were doing.

But they knew, quite well at that. At this time, that is. Because now, there was a terribly bright, reddish light to work by. This light was ten times brighter than the sun, and it could only be seen as a faint, flickering light, imitating fire. What was creating it? Certainly not a fire. But what, then?

"What? Gah! Get over there, you incompetent fool! You! Chant it as written, or switch places with the Dark Lord!" a large Iron Knuckle barked orders at many a hundred moblins running about the place, fatally attempting to correctly perform this single, simple Dark Magic incantation: the Releasing Ceremony.

In the central room of the tunnels, a large statue stood in the dead center. It presented four men on all sides, North, South, East, and West, turned towards the center, kneeling, with their hands in the exact same positions. They looked exactly alike, ignoring their eyes, of which were made from different crystals; Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, and Gem. In the center of the statues, a large, diamond circle lay, about four times as big as the people around it. It stood on its end, forming somewhat of a hoop, like a jumping ring from the circus. In the dead center of the ring, the said light was just a spot, floating in midair, seemingly absorbing energy from the ring and the statues. In between each of the statues was a small, rounded platform, each ringed with the same type of crystal as the statue next to it had in its eyes. As the light absorbed more and more energy, the light grew, and grew, and grew; and it became brighter and brighter until it blinded nearly everyone in the cavern.

Finally, when the light was about as big as the ring itself, the platforms lit up and shot a beam of energy at the center of the light. A cracking noise, and suddenly the light began to shrink, smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely.

"Gah! That's the eleventh time we've failed at this! How hard can such a simple spell be?" the Iron Knuckle growled.

"Actually, sir," a moblin began to explain. "We have been performing the spell perfectly the past three times. It's just…"

"Then why is it not working?"

"I was getting to that, Lord Xrati. It turns out that something needs to be _on_ the platforms by the end of it. The statue represents a real person. From what I've read, the original is the Emerald one. If we could get the one of which the Emerald-eyed statue stands for, and get him here, on the corresponding platform, and in the same position as the statue, then we would be able to finish this spell correctly."

"But what of the other three platforms?" Lord Xrati asked.

"Simple, really. We get the Emerald man, then give him the Four Sword, and bam; we've got all four. As long as his copies relate to Ruby, Sapphire, and Gem, or red, blue, and purple, then that's all we need."

"Well, right then. Grev, get _Shadow_."

"Yessir!" the moblin cried as he ran down the corridors towards a special chamber. "_Shadow_, Lord Xrati summons you."

"_Very well. I will go to him immediately."_ _Shadow_ said, as his body (though invisible to the shade of the cavern) was pulled into the shadows of the floor and pushed back out in the central cavern, directly in front of Lord Xrati. _Shadow_ let his eyes glow red, just bright enough to see in there. Lord Xrati noticed it, and began.

"Hello, _Shadow_. I have a mission for you. Do you see those statues?"

"_Aye, sir."_

"Remember exactly what they look like. Remember facial features, body size, etc."

"_You want me to find this man?"_

"Aye. And as you do, I need you to receive the Four Sword as well. Oh, and the man you are looking for should have some visible relation to Emerald, or green."

"_Would you like fries with that? Or is that all? Easy."_

"Yes, that is all. Hurry, though; the Dark Lord will be most displeased with the delay." And with that, _Shadow_ was pulled back into the shadows, going to the outdoors to seek out the statue man. At the same time, footsteps could be heard, going down the corridor that led to the entrance of the caverns.

"F'rek! What is that noise?" Lord Xrati called.

"It seems… we have a spy, sir!" F'rek said.

"He'll never find his way out of these tunnels. Let him go!"

"Actually sir, he just got out."

"What! This does not bode well. Not well at all…"


End file.
